the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Macintosh
Macintosh Shiek, known as "Mac", is a 13-year-old boy, the son of two unknown parents, and a mutant. Left to an orphanage at a young age, he was forced to train for several years, unlocking superhuman abilities as he did so. But, he escaped after an event dooming his safety and now roams the planet, looking for something to do. Backstory Mac grew up in Augusta, GA to a loving mother and father.. for about one year. At the tender age of one year, he was abandoned. He was dropped off at an orphanage in literally the middle of nowhere, due to reasons that have yet to be fully revealed. For the next few years of his life learning to be a person with the kids at the orphanage, a feat that proved to be difficult for him due to his very introverted nature. But, all of it was in vain because the orphanage he was taken care of in was simply a cover-up for a big underground project, involving a bunch of children. In the orphanage, he was experimented on and put to the test, continuously having his body pressured and pushed to his utmost limits, starting from age 7, which was all apart of a highly illegal scheme to make and train an army of children. Mac took part in a lot of tests and combat training, which his body and mind adapted to. These experiments went into applying superhuman traits to Mac's usual anatomy. These experiments also caused the project to gain notice from the government even after its greatest to keep it under wraps. So it raised by the FBI and their big boi agents. This raid was reasonably a threat to the well being of the people behind it as well as the other kids associated with it. So using his superhuman superiority, he combatted the forces attacking the lab, resulting in the destruction of a chunk of the area. It also resulted in the destruction of the men who were targeting the place. Following the events, he broke from the place and went into hiding in his hometown. Because of this, all his history was removed from every file storage unit, save for their own. No one knows who he is. 'Powers and Abilities' Mac is a Beta-level Mutant, just one ranking below the Alpha-level Mutants. Mac, as a result of countless experiments that tested his ability to fight and survive, some that pushed his body to absolute limits too many times to count, and some that even forced artificial stress onto him underwent this mutation; an activation of his X-Gene. It is a complex within the genome but with all the manifestations being multiple differing complexes of genes. Everyone is born with a large amount of these. However, people like Mac, homo superiors, have either had all of theirs triggered at birth or at some time in their life. The experiments triggered the X-Genes in him, which in turn lead to the production of an exotic protein that sent chemical signals inducing a lot of mutations to other genes. Because of this, all of his physical abilities were sent up beyond any normal human. And, he was granted these: * Enhanced Strength: Macintosh can pack a punch, with his bones and muscle tissue being denser than normal. This allows him to easily knock down stone walls and wreck cars with his own hands. It gives him even more durability, which allows him to withstand the force of both his punches and blasts, as well as blunt attacks from incredibly powerful opponents. After his fight with Jonathan and Joseph Joestar, his body got beefier, with his muscles becoming more dense and thicker, thus increasing his strength and his durability to a degree. This allows him to hit harder and take more damage without having to worry about his muscles getting torn, or his bones easily breaking, or extra gravity flattening him while his body is weak and exhausted. * Superhuman Speed: One of his best assets is his speed, which enables him to move at speeds that allow him to blitz strikes from incredibly fast punchers and even bullets, at close range. One time, he was able to move out of the way of a bullet that was a few inches away from him. His perception, on the other hand, is incredibly good, with it allowing him to react to lightning bolts and his own electric shocks. This may be because of extra cells and proteins stimulating his brain on a regular basis, which would increase his speed and perception. * Psychic Resistance: With his incredible mental prowess combined with his usual power, Mac can resist psychic powers as shown in his fight with Shin. He can even break out of psychic powers if he just so happens to be superior to his opponent. * Superhuman Stamina: With his incredibly trained musculature and adapting to his even longer fights, now being able to fight for hours before his body begins to hinder him with fatigue toxins. However, the stress of doing so will accumulate and strain him later on. Upon beating Lisa Lisa, he gained better control of Hamon, which would correlate to more stamina since it is the energy that drive his body and life. As long as he isn't too beaten, he can fight for much longer than six hours now without the thought of his body weakening. He still can't fight for weeks or even days yet, looking at you, Tomura. * Electricity Generation: Macintosh can turn anything that he consumes into electricity in an instant. His Mutant ability allows him to take out the electrons from all of the atoms in whatever he eats. This will allow him to supercharge them, which allows him to produce electricity with his own chemical energy. They're charged to so much that a single electron has the speed and intensity of a bolt of lightning. But, because of this ability relying on breaking down the atoms of what he eats, he is required to eat a lot to produce this great power. It also has the potential to damage his body if he were to overuse the electric bursts, resulting in muscle injury, lightheadedness, or blackouts. ::* Electric Barriers: By forming a shape of any kind using electricity, Mac could create a barrier of electric energy, protecting him from physical attacks that don't surpass his own strength and most energy attacks, with the only energies that are able to bypass it (without being stronger than him) being metaphysical energies, like magic and spiritual energy. Life energy is an iffy subject that it'll fall under the category of being blocked since it isn't like spiritual energy and is actually binded to the user's body. ::* Attack Reflection: Mac can reverse the attractive nature of the electrons in his electricity, thus causing attacks, that are weaker than him, to be reflected back onto the opponent. He usually does this by forming a vortex, but it was really only used like that because the attack was from a shadow and he was panicking at the time. As long as the energy makes contact with the attack, it can reflect it. ::* 100% Brain Capacity: During his latest training session, Mac has learned that he could apply his power for more uses. By stimulating his brain using his electricity, Mac is able to increase his reaction/processing speed, while also equalizing his reaction and movement speed, allowing him to move more fluidly. As of right now, this technique increases Mac's equalized speed by 2x, which would grant him an advantage if put up against someone who was 1.5x faster than him. The move itself was made to increase reaction speed, which would allow Mac to process information much faster than before, accelerating growth. But, it only takes up to three posts for the electricity that's stimulating his brain to backfire. This has the potential to destroy his brain, fry his brain, ruin his body with the amount of electricity being concentrated into one area, or just leave him exhausted. It depends on how reckless he uses it or the state he is in before the last post. ::::* Electromagnetism Detection: During the Tournament of Power, Macintosh discovered another great ability that he could put to use. While using 100% Brain Capacity, Mac is able to sense the electromagnetic fields of a living being, with his range extending up to several kilometers. While it seems like a useful ability, he isn't able to control it all the way and as such, is susceptible to having his EM senses overloaded. ::* 100% Muscle Strength: By electrically stimulating the fiber of his muscles, he can use 100% of them. See, a human does not use all 100% of their muscles' fibers, as many fibers lay dormant whilst others get to working. Electrical muscle stimulation (it's also called EMS) is designed to convince all of the fibers to get work and really fire out force. A brain can't send signals to all of the cells, but in kahoots in electricity it can. Humans can use up to 40% on average and since this is 100%, that means that the boost is 2.5x the user's physical strength (and by extension, the user's speed and durability). There is not much to it, just a boost. With the intensity of electricity, though, Mac risks tearing his muscles up by trying to get all of them to run WITH electricity. He could tear up his muscles, he could fry the cells and all of the fibers, making him drastically weaker and in a great deal of pain, or he could just shut down all of his body because of the shock. And they could expand due to heat, which would make it harder to maintain full strength, since they are actively beginning to stretch outside of his skin. So for that, it only lasts for up to three posts. ::* 100% Cell Growth: By stimulating the bone marrow and the skin on his body with electricity, he can draw out stem cells and divide then violently, in a way that heals him similar to Creation Rebirth. For it to work, he'd have to have an abundance of stem cells inside of these selected areas, one thing he does not have a lot of at the time. Due to this, it works best on adults who've developed to the fullest extent, which Mac has not yet. It would still work on him, just not a lot. That's why he resorts to One Hundred Healings, opting to divide his regular cells instead of the rare stem cells or Hamon because it is well.. Hamon. With electricity, as it has come to be expected by now, he could fry his stem cells and other cells for that matter, or the could rip them apart, more than he wants, which would either destroy them or give him a cancer. Let's pray for none of those. During the event involving The Room, Duos, and The Man, Macintosh was offered a contract by the Demon Lord Byzan, which he initially refused. However, following some thought, he decided to sign it. In return, Byzan granted him a Bestowed Demon Mark, per his request (he originally wished for Regeneration, but Byzan stated that the Demon Mark would give him that). Whenever he activates the Demon Mark, he gains: * Power of Darkness: Power of Darkness which is a black substance made from darkness, which can be used to increase offensive and defensive capabilities, and form weapons. The darkness is very dense and of course solid. Despite how basic it may seem, it can be used for many things; Mac has been able to create up to hundreds of clones of himself using the darkness, and can even form wings to fly on or vehicles to ride in. It is one of his more useful abilities in terms of what it can be used for exactly. ::* Enhanced Regeneration: An extension of his Power of Darkness. He can seal up wounds and reattach limbs with his darkness. That's really all it's good for. * Hellfire Manipulation: Hellfire Manipulation which is an inextinguishable black flame that can negate the regeneration of even demons. Said demons are capable of regenerating from decapitation and brain damage. It would even negate the regeneration of someone who can heal from being turned to ash or dust. The temperature of Hellfire is immeasurable, hotter than anything that can be recorded on earth, or out in outer space. It is so hot and so potent, that it can even burn souls and energy of all kinds if it needed to. One day, Macintosh went out looking for people to fight in order to hone his skills, and this led him to a dojo where Sakura Haruno trained. Expectedly, they battled, and Mac defeated her after electrocuting her. Because of the strange reward system, he was granted the most powerful medical Jutsu to exist: * One Hundred Healings: The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of a medical ninja, Tsunade. It is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing a large amount of his energy, he can forcefully stimulate his cell division with extra proteins, which will, in turn, reconstruct all organs and all tissues making up his body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells; but instead, it hastens the creation of new ones through division. However, his cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, he is basically shortening his natural lifespan. So, he can't too reckless with this technique. After the Tournament of Power, Macintosh went out looking for some people to help him in his current endeavors. Seeing Ivan Irdón's Stand led him to looking up videos on how to achieve inner energy, his chi energy. His searches brought him to a group of martial artists, consisting of Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, William Zeppeli, and Elizabeth Joestar "Lisa Lisa". He recognized them as similar to people he saw in the inner energy videos and asked them to help him. They declined and Mac decided to try and gain the information by force, as you do. In the ensuing battle, the boy lost grip of his power and accidentally killed them all. But, all of their lost life energy, which went by the name Hamon, flowed into him, helping him reach his goal. He also took some of their stuff as souvenirs. * Hamon: Hamon, described as the energy of both the sun and of life. It is manifested through specialized sendo breathing techniques and circulated throughout the body using the blood as a medium. It is incredibly potent, increasing the user's power to incredible degrees, but its real power lies in its usage against creatures of the night. Demons, Vampires, Pillar Men, Monsters alike; As Hamon mimics the sun with its properties, it has become a staple tool in combating these beasts, easily destroying them. Along with being used to destroy monsters, it has many other uses, like healing the user or others, dulling pain, attracting or repulsing human and plant life, controlling inanimate objects and people, and many more. Mac knows the techniques and abilities used by all of the people that were mentioned above. ** "Your Next Line Is..": Taking a page from Joseph, Mac can accurately predict the next line of a person, using their previous actions and established personality and battle tactics as a basis for his predictions. 99.99% of the time they are correct with the only time this technique has failed being when ACDC actually predicted Joseph's next line before he could predict ACDC's. Following these events, Mac met Kai Chisaki on top of a skyscraper. He then proceeded to cut his hands off and dropped him to the ground, cracking open his head. This granted him the Quirk Overhaul. His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow restrained or destroyed. * Overhaul: This Quirk allows him to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits. He also became half-Demon. 'Equipment' * Lisa Lisa's Scarf: Also acquired from Lisa Lisa, this scarf is a long, red scarf made with the yarn of the Satiporoja beetle, which can conduct the Ripple at 100%. He can channel his Hamon through this scarf, making it rigid and ready to kill monsters. He could also use the sensitivity of the scarf to detect life signs and know the direction of incoming attacks, even when out of sight. * Clacker Balls: Taken from Joseph Joestar, these are a pair of American Clackers. Once infused with Hamon, the Clackers become a lethal weapon, as Mac is able to easily rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there Hamon can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage, especially to monsters. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, he can easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seemingly disappear. * Nichirin Blade: The Nichirin Blade is a longsword, crafted with the swole purpose of killing demons of the Demon Slayer world (it works on others too). It is constantly absorbing sunlight, and by extension Hamon, into its blade, thus making it one of the only ways to successfully kill a demon. 'Statistics' Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level physically, Small City level with powers | Town level physically, Mountain level with powers (The Stage 1 Demon Mark increases all stats by 100x) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Movement Speed with FTL+ Reaction Speed and Attack Speed with powers, higher with 100% Brain Capacity (Increases his speed by 2x) | FTL Movement Speed with Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed and Attack Speed with powers, higher with 100% Brain Capacity Durability: Small City level (Can take the recoil, the force, and the energy emission of his powers) | Mountain level Lifting Strength: At least Class M physically (Resisted and easily broke out of Shin's, an Esper similar to Shigeo Kageyama, Psychokinesis, even at his strongest. Could grab and stop a punch from Izuku Midoriya Hasn't shown the upper limits of his strength yet). Class G with powers (His darkness clones lifted a large chunk of the Tournament of Power's center pillar. Should be much stronger than he is physically) Stamina: Very High (Fought almost non-stop for six hours on end in the Tournament of Power, only being hindered after all of the stress accumulated and he began to attack recklessly, expending all of his energy and power) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers using his powers. Key: Normal | Stage 1 Demon Mark Category:Characters